The Child Of Ice and Snow
by Athena's Favourite Son
Summary: After a normal senior year, the seven, minus Frank and Hazel have completed it without a single monster attack or so they thought until their last day. What happens when a a son of Ice and Snow saves Percy's sister. How will the quest members react when someone thought to be long since dead shows up. This may turn into a series of stories. Rated T to be on the safe side. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Sorry for the long time I have been away, had exams and stuff to focus on but I'm back bearing a gift of a new story with 3 chapters so far. since loads of people seemed to like it except me I will carry on with my other story "Do I Really Love Him" for enjoy and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I own any characters not in the book as well as the plot.**

* * *

Percy's POV

Today, started off the same as any school day. Since we defeated Gaea Leo and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin had created small devices that could mask the scent of a demigod, even a child of the big three. It had been named a 'DSMD' by Leo, standing for Demigod Scent Masking Device . This meant for once we had near enough finished a whole year of school without any disasters, until the end of school that day.

It was a cool June afternoon outside of Goode High, my friends that had stayed in New York, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, My half sister on Poseidon's side of the family Jessica and of course my wise girl, were all headed out of the school grounds when a boy in our year who was always as white as a ghost, which lead to a lot of taunting, sprinted past us knocking it Jason and managing to stay upright.

The strangest thing was when a hell hound bounded past hot on the heels of s guy in our year, he about 6', skinny with not much muscle and ginger as well. All of us started running after him, we saw the boy fighting right at that moment my sister cursed, " For Hades sake I don't have my DSMD" at that moment a second hell hound flew out of nowhere at Jess knocking her a few hundred meters from us.

I immediately drew riptide and charged to her, I saw the beast rear and ready its paws to rip her to shreds but as I gained on the beast, raised riptide and was about to launch myself into the air in the hell hound's direction when it exploded into gold dust. The boy who had been fleeing the school was now standing over my sister, helping her back to her feet. I rushed over to Jess to see if she was OK , when I saw her ankle was broken.

"Perce, get me some water right now." I went to move and find some water but before I could even move an inch the pale boy had a hold of some ice in has hand and it was starting to melt. They said a few words between them and his hands went to her ankle, gently pouring the water over the ankle while his other hand held the bone firmly in place. He looked as if he was taking great care to not cause her anymore pain than what she undoubtedly felt. After a few minutes all the water was gone and the wound was healed but I'm guessing the bone wasn't completely fixed as Jess was leaning on the pale boy, as she walked over to us.

"Jess you OK?" I asked with concern

"Yeah I'll live thanks to James, here. He's the one who killed the hell hound, he's the one who saved my life, Perce I saw you coming but you never would have reached me in time."

"Well thank you James, but how did you kill the hell hounds?"

"With some sharp spikes of ice." he answered as if it was obvious

"That is not possible, ice can't kill any mythical beings." Annabeth spoke out with assurance.

Suddenly a disembodied female voice spoke, "Well Daughter of Athena here is something you won't be used to hearing, you are wrong, me and any child I have can make celestian ice, which can kill mythical creatures." the voice then seemed to speak to James, "As for you my son making this ice uses your energy , so don't overuse it. Also once you get to camp I'll claim you, until then stay safe." With that the voice disappeared.

-Time skips to 2 days later-

We were about a half mile from the barrier around camp when there was a big thumping sound behind us and the snapping of trees. We turned back to see a giant dog, much like Cerberus but this had two heads. Orthrus I think that was the name. When we had seen it James did something stupid and stopped, he closed his eyes and started moving his hands around like the children of Hecate when doing magic.

"Everyone run I will hold it off, you all get to safety." A few minutes later a thick twenty foot high wall of ice exploded into existence, James subsequently crumpled into a heap on the floor seeming to black out. I rushed back and began to drag him towards the camp, after a few seconds he awoke and sprang to his feet with renewed energy, as if he was a man possessed.

A few hundred meters from the border Jess got her foot trapped in some roots, the same time Orthrus breached James' wall. James waved his hands for me to leave, I trusted him so I ran for my life never taking my eyes off of them. He was furiously tugging at the roots, around her ankle, his emotions must have made his powers kick in because as he was pulling the roots froze and snapped.

Immediately he picked up my sister and threw her gently onto his shoulder and ran for his life. Two fire balls soared towards the beast and hit both heads square in the face giving the beast a shock and buying a little more time for the other two to cross the boundary. Just before James had fully crossed, Orthrus dug it's claws into his ankle and pulled him back and my sister along with him, the strangest thing had yet to happen. James and Jess' bodies disappeared and were replaced by a hades of a lot of snowflakes which drifted towards us. After they reached us they turned human once more and again my sister's saviour blacked out.

-Some time later-

James' POV

I awoke with a splitting headache, in a clinical looking room on a rather uncomfy bed. I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings further, when I looked at the bed to the left there was a really good looking girl lying asleep. Her long silky raven black hair was sprayed out across the pillow, lying on her side she looked adorable with her facial features all scrunched up together as if she was thinking really hard, even if she was drooling slightly out of the corner of her mouth.

I quickly got out of bed and slipped over to Jess' side and wiped the drool off of her face with my sleeve. As I was about to sneak back to the bed I heard a voice from behind me and silently cursed myself.

"So James, I see you will be ok and you seem to be feeling fine, but I have to ask want you are doing with my girlfriend?" I turned around and saw a dark haired guy in jeans a red T-shirt and a black motorcycle jacket. He carried a sword and dagger on his belt, he looked very strong, in conclusion he was quite intimidating.

"Umm...nothing sorry, I'm just going to leave now." I slowly started backing away to the door.

"You better stay away from her or else you'll regret it." And with that I walked out of the infirmary and found myself on a deck. I looked around at my surroundings and I saw what seemed to be a centaur.

"Hello welcome to Camp half-blood, I'm ..." He began to say

"Chiron right, Jess mentioned you when she was explaining everything to me on the way here," I cut him off and explained. He seemed shocked that I was not weirded out by it all. We started walking to the dining pavilion where everyone was seated, Chiron was just pointing out where the Hermes table was, as I have to sit there until I am claimed. The goods had other ideas as when I was sitting down it started snowing, although the snow was only covering me and we were under a roof.

"Welcome James Winter, Son of Khione, Goddess of Snow." Chiron announced from behind me, then showed me to my table where I would be sitting alone, I guess some things will never change. I sat down and thought about what I wanted to eat, and ate it quickly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up when checked. Until then review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James' POV

This evening was three week since my arrival, since then I had learned to be better with a sword as well as training with making ice, I now fainted a lot less. I have also grown to be good friends with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Percy and Leo (even if I had to punch him when I found out he called my mother hot). Also I had learnt that Jessica wasn't the person I had first thought her to be, I now realise that she was faking being nice since she seemed to take great joy in the pain and misfortune of others, as well as making campers think less of themselves. Let's just say I'm glad she's going out with that son of Ares, Adam Sullivan, rather than me.

Tonight is karaoke as it is every Wednesday evening, everyone was piling into the amphitheatre and taking a seat. Chiron was standing in the centre of the place.

"Welcome everybody, glad you are all here, so the same as always, we've randomly chosen the order in which you will sing. First up Leo Valdez, singing this boy is on fire." Everyone groaned, he sings this every week. After Leo, it was a girl who was one of the female twins who had arrived after I had got to camp, maybe four days ago, they were probably a little younger than me.

"Up next is Elizabeth Foulds, singing Love Story"

She walked rather timidly to the centre of the stage with her guitar and put the mic into a stand, and started to sing.

 _"We were both young when I first saw you._  
 _I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_  
 _I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

 _See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns._  
 _See you make your way through the crowd_  
 _And say, "Hello, "_  
 _Little did I know..._

 _That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _And I was crying on the staircase_  
 _Begging you, "Please don't go"_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"."_

Her voice was beautiful until there was loud boos from none other than Adam and Jessica, honestly I don't know how her and Percy ended up so different. I headed over to them to do something I would probably be made to regret it later, but I honestly don't care. But that was when I saw it, a large stone tumbling through the air straight towards Elizabeth's head so I did what anybody would do. Everyone was shouting at her to move but she couldn't, she was frozen to the spot, so I pointed my middle three fingers on my left hand and dragged them up through the air. An ice wall then appeared on the stage and the stone clattered off it harmlessly. I sprinted towards Adam and Jessica, when I reached them I laid a hand on one of each of their shoulders and closed my eyes, within seconds they were totally encased in ice.

I literally sprinted down to her to see if she was OK after what had just happened. When I reached her she was crying so I knelt down in front of her, took her hands into mine and smiled up at her.

"Listen to me Elizabeth, those two are mean to everyone so don't listen to them, but they won't be a problem for the rest of the night. Secondly your singing is beautiful, easily the best here, so why don't you show them that they are not going to win, by carrying on and finishing your song." She slowly nodded and I was about to walk away but she grabbed my arm and asked me to stay by her, and sing the last verse. I happily obliged to both even though I'm not the best singer but oh well. I was good enough to get second in a talent show, only now after hearing her sing did I realise that the person in first was Elizabeth. She began to strum her guitar again.

 _"So I sneak out to the garden to see you._  
 _We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_  
 _So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while._  
 _Oh, oh._

 _'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,_  
 _And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_  
 _But you were everything to me,_  
 _I was begging you, "Please don't go"_  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._  
 _I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._  
 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._  
 _This love is difficult but it's real._  
 _Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._  
 _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

 _Oh, oh._

 _I got tired of waiting_  
 _Wondering if you were ever coming around._  
 _My faith in you was fading_  
 _When I met you on the outskirts of town._  
 _And I said..._

 _Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._  
 _I keep waiting for you but you never come._  
 _Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._  
 _He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."_

I took this as my cue and got down on one knee and made a ring out of ice and started to sing;  
 ** _"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._**  
 ** _I love you, and that's all I really know._**  
 ** _I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress_**  
 ** _It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._**

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._**

 ** _'Cause we were both young when I first saw you"_**

* * *

When we finished everyone was clapping for us, I showed Elizabeth and her sister Kate who my friends were before heading over to Jess and Adam to unfreeze them. Once they were defrosted Adam charged straight at me, which I easily side stepped. He turned and charged again resembling an enraged bull, this time I stood fast and made a spike of ice, thrusting it towards his neck but pulling it away as soon as he stopped dead in his tracks. With that we walked our separate ways with our dispute settled or so I had thought.

As I was nearing Percy, Jason and the others, I heard people shouting at me to look behind me. I turned and what I saw froze me to the spot, a dagger was barreling its way through the air at me and I literally couldn't move. I closed my eyes knowing this was how I was going to die, the second grew closer and nothing until I heard a clatter to my right and when my eyes focused on the origin of the sound it was the dagger around three feet away. I then looked around again and saw Elizabeth running to me.

"James, are you OK?"

"Yeah thanks to whatever and whoever knocked the knife off course."

"It was a stone, and before you ask me how I know that I'll tell you. I was the one who threw it at the knife."

"Well thank you for saving my life, I owe you one now." I then did something I had wanted to do for years, I kissed her, don't ask me why I did it, I just did and I definitely didn't regret it. Let's just say I've had a tiny little itty bitty crush on her for about five years, I never did anything about it because she was popular and I wasn't, so she was way, way out of my league. I muttered a sorry to her while staring at the ground.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you, and it is probably the worst kiss you have ever had." I wasn't trying to make myself feel bad or anything, it was just the truth.

"James, that was actually my first kiss. I was popular at school but no one there has ever wanted to be more than friends with me." I really wanted so much to tell her that I wanted to be more than friends but she didn't seem to know that we had gone to the same school every year, since we started.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Please review, any advice, comments or queries welcome.**

 **This A.F.S signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Day of Capture the flag (Two Days Later)

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

Today was my first ever Camp Half Blood capture the flag game, I've been told it's one of the best things to do here. The Blue team consisted of Athena as the leaders, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Khione and Aphrodite. The red team was lead by Ares and was made up of everyone else except Hades which was empty for now.

We got our flag positioned on Zeus' fist. Annabeth outlined her plan which was for James to encase the flag in ice, then both Poseidon and Khione's cabins will make sure no one crosses the river with our flag. Apollo campers would then be positioned in the trees to funnel the red team so they had to cross where the aforementioned cabins were. Piper and Drew would be guarding the flag so they could charmspeak anyone into turning around. Everyone else was then trying to get the enemy flag.

Everything was going according to plan until we heard screams and saw some burning trees. When I got there the entire zone was empty, with no red team souls in sight. I was heading back to my original place above James. Everything was quiet, it actually gave off quite an eerie feeling, apart from the occasional howl of pain or clash of metal.

I then saw Leo sprinting towards the river dodging every arrow that was fired at him, an ice wall rose in front of him, but he easily burned through it. He was jumping and as he landed he started cheering. It was only when he stopped that everyone including Leo saw that there was no flag in his hand anymore. Everyone was looking around for where the flag was, it was then I saw the smirk on his face before he began to shout into thin air.

"Very well played Snowflake, I know you have the flag with you somewhere around here." I looked below me and noticed James was nowhere to be seen. But all of a sudden he appeared on our side of the river clutching the flag in his hand, grinning like idiot, a cute idiot though. Stop it Liz you don't mean that. Yes I do. No I don't. I was too busy with the voices arguing in my head to realise that Annabeth had crossed the river with the Red flag or that the guy I may or may not like was standing right below me.

I nimbly climbed down the tree to join him, as we walked to dinner to eat, before we began playing Truth or Dare like we had planned yesterday.

After dinner we all headed to Bunker 9 I believe it is called. When we (Kate and I) got there, everyone was waiting for us there was actually a lot of people here. Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, James, Connor and Travis, Drew, Leo, Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner, Nico (who turned up at dinner) and Jessica. We sat down where there was space in the circle.

Jessica spoke first, "Now that we are finally all here I am going first. James, Truth or dare"

"Truth" was his reply almost immediately.

"Good, when we were travelling to camp and we got here, did you have a crush on me."

I already knew what his answer to this would be, "Yes" was his answer. That was the opposite of what I had thought, and I will admit my heart sank a bit as I heard it.

"Right, my turn, Kate, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Damn it, I dare you to sit in the lap of the person you have a crush on for three turns." She got up and sat it Jason's lap while getting a death glare from Piper.

"James I'll make sure you pay for this. Now, Liz Truth or Dare?" Great no surprise she chose me, oh well let's get it over with.

"Dare, I guess" I know she'll do something that will make me uncomfortable.

"Well you have to sit in your crush's lap for ten turns and they have to have their arms wrapped round your waist." I'm seriously going to kill her the next time I get the chance, but I obliged and sat in James' lap. He then wrapped my waist gently in his arms. I will admit it felt right and actually rather comfortable.

"Jessica, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, maybe."

"Why do you act the way you do and is it really who you want to be?" I honestly wanted to hear her answer to this.

"Well, I guess when you hang out or date certain people you begin to act more like them. As for the second part, no its not, the person I was when we were headed here just over three weeks ago, the part of me James brought out over those couple of days, that is who I would rather be. It's just if I break up with Adam, I'll have no friends, because no one will forgive me for the things I have done to them." That was not what I had expected to hear, I now actually felt slightly sorry for her. What happened next surprised to hear James' voice speak from behind me.

"Jess, I do not know whether I'll be able to forgive for along time, but, if you honestly want to be that person you were when I first got to know you, I will stand by you." Jess' eyes were wide open in shock and she wasn't the only one, most people were feeling the same way, including me. The only ones who didn't seem shocked were Piper and Drew who look as if some Aphrodite power was telling them there was some connection between them and it made me jealous. I pushed that thought to one side, so to speak and we carried on with the game. Let's just say by the end James was in a lot of pain, because of a dare Leo gave to Kate telling her to fire an arrow at James to see whether he turned into snowflakes by reflex to stop it. Let's just say it didn't work and James ended up with an arrow in his stomach, although Kate looked happy and said they were even now.

* * *

-After the game was finished-

James' POV

I was headed back to the cabins with Lizzie, now that we had finished and I have to say I wish her dare was for the whole game. It felt comforting to have her close to me as if I didn't have to worry about anything and I was just a normal seventeen year old. But honestly right now, the way she looked, her dirty blonde hair flowing down her back, framing her exquisite face and those eyes, don't even get me started on her deep blue eyes.

Before we got out of the forest, Lizzie pulled me aside, and she looked angry, honestly I had no idea why. I am sure however that she was going to tell me.

"How could you choose to help Jessica after what she did to me, although with you liking her I can see why. You know, after that kiss I thought maybe we could have something together, but now I don't think we can." She started to walk away from me but I impulsively grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss. For the first few seconds she kissed back but then she pushed me away and ran off.

I walked back towards the others and caught up to Jess and whispered ten words into her ear "You better be telling the truth about wanting to change."

I headed back to my cabin to sleep. It was the only way I could think of to shut what had just happened, with losing the girl I have liked for years without her even letting me explain anything at all.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to a thumping on my door, I slowly dressed and walked to my door, opening it groggily. I found it was Jess at my door.

"There you are, we are all worrying about where you are. It's lunch already!"

"I bet not all of you are bothered, are you?" I knew the girl who had stolen my heart wasn't there bothering about where I was or how I felt right now.

"I'll admit for some reason, Elizabeth" I winced at the name, "didn't seem too bothered. James are you OK, did something happen between you two?"

"No I'm fine, nothing happened, she probably just thought I had slept in." I didn't know who I was trying to convince more, Jess, or myself.

"I'm sure that is all, you should hurry up and come get some food while you can."

"You head off, I'll catch up to you." I didn't feel like seeing Lizzie's face today but she was right I needed to eat so I trudged up to the pavilion, sacrificed some of my food to my mom, quickly ate my food and walked off. I headed down towards the beach and followed it along to my right until I got to my little beach, nestled between two rocks complete with a hammock. I flung myself into it and tried to think why things had to go so wrong.

I must have dozed off as the sun was lower in the sky and Jess was blocking my sun. I sat up, then climbed out and went to sit on the sand. She followed and sat next to me, for a while we just sat there in silence staring out at the vastness of the lake. It made me feel like I was a normal kid, doing something normal. But alas it was not to stay that way, she eventually broke the silence.

"I broke up with Adam today and you know what he said, he told me that he never liked me and that he could get a hotter girlfriend within the hour, because I'm just an ugly slag." I shuffled over next to her and wrapped my arms comfortingly around her while she cried, I looked at her face and saw her make up running down her face. I took off my T-shirt and melted ice onto it until it was saturated. At which point I lifted my top to her face and gently wiped off all of her make-up. She mumbled a thank you when I was done.

I slowly lifted her head so she was looking at me, "Listen to me Jess, you are not a slag nor will you ever be as for the ugly part, you are stunning without any make-up on. I honestly don't get why you cake your face in it when you look better without any on. To me you are in the top three most beautiful girls here at camp."

"Really? Where in the top three, I'm going to guess third behind Piper and Elizabeth" her eyes seem to have lit up from what I had told her.

"Nah, you are second, you are ahead of Piper, but I guess it doesn't matter how beautiful Lizzie is, it all gone to shit anyway." her face smiled even brighter at the first half but turned to a frown by the end.

"I doubt very much that it has after how cosy you two were together last night." she replied trying to lift my spirit

"Believe me, she made it pretty clear that, she didn't want to be with me because of last night. If that wasn't bad enough, I kissed her and she pushed me away."

She looked at me with genuine concern. "What happened last night to make her give up on you?"

"The reason why isn't even true, not that she would let me explain that. She thinks that I'm only helping you because I want to be more than friends. The thing is, yes, I had a crush on you that's it and I've liked her for at least five years and it has amounted to absolutely nothing at all. I'm just a failure, and that is all I ever will be." I started crying a lot but quietly, so no one heard.

"James, why are you making it snow, well thats not important. Hey, look at me." I raised my head to look at her. "You are amazing, you brought out part of me that I thought had been lost forever. You killed not one but two, fricking hell hounds and just happened to be saving my life in the process. You saved Elizabeth from that stone that Adam threw at her head, which may have saved her life. Oh and you stopped Leo from winning captured the flag, so I am pretty sure that makes you nowhere near a failure. Please stop putting yourself down, it won't help."

"That is the thing, I can't help it, it is just how I feel about myself." I told her looking back at the sand.

"You doubt yourself and how much you mean to other people, maybe it's that your fatal flaw is self doubt. Even if it is, I want you to know I care about you and will always be here to help if you feel low. Don't forget that" After that we laid in the sand just casually chatting and saying what clouds looked like.

* * *

 **So what did you think?**

 **All comments welcome. please review.**

 **This is A.F.S signing out...**


End file.
